The Prince of Yotsuba: Guardian
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Side story of The Prince of Yotsuba. Focuses on the second arc of the Prince of Yotsuba and is a Ichihara Suzune centric story. Elaborates Suzune recovering her magic, her training, and the reason why she became Tatsuya's Guardian.


**_The Prince of Yotsuba: Guardian_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

><p>Several men were running as fast and as far as their feet could carry them.<p>

They were running faster than they have run in their entire lives.

And yet, they were still within arm's reach of the demon that was chasing after them. The demon that seems to be hell bent of ending their lives.

Regardless of how fast they run, regardless of how far they run, the demon pursued them relentlessly.

Even with the aid of magic, they could still not outrun the demon that was chasing them.

One of them, panic stricken, turned around and tried to fend off the demon with force, but the time that it took for him to turn his body in a 180 degree was enough for the silver flames of the demon to surround him.

His body was ripped apart limb from limb even before he could invoke his magic and he was dead even before his mind could comprehend his death.

His comrades did not spare him a glance. They could not spare him a glance in fear of following him to death.

So they ran and ran and ran until their legs could no longer support them.

And this was their story for the night.

The demon that was chasing them could have taken them all and kill them all without a problem and yet, it did not.

The demon chased them for the entire night. The demon played with them. The demon made them run, the demon exhausted them, and when their pace decreases from their current pace, the demon pounced. A flash of silver and their bodies were torn to shreds.

And they could not even defend themselves. Live ammunition did not faze the demon's silver flames and their magic, for some reason, were negated even before they could finish invoking an Activation Sequence.

So they ran and ran and when their energies and stamina were spent, they were slaughtered in the most brutal way possible.

The men were thin down one by one and after an hour of running, the last remaining men collapsed to the ground.

He turned around, only to see an outline of a dragon descending upon him.

With a flash of silver, his life ended.

**(Break)**

"You seemed to be a bit tired, Tatsuya-sama." Hayama remarked as he looked over the child of his mistress.

"Not tired, confused." Tatsuya corrected his mother's confidant while performing maintenance towards his CADs. Tatsuya possesses at least 27 CADs, half of which where is primary CADs and another half were the backups. "I know mother enjoys giving me challenging and difficult tasks so that I could improve myself, but this task that she had given me is almost impossible." Tatsuya replied while looking at one of the many CAD cartridges scattered neatly in front of him. "But she having me fix someone who is broken is completely unlike her. Also, Magicians who have lost their ability to use magic will live their life without ever experiencing the miracle that is magic ever again."

Hayama hid a smile the graced his face. Tatsuya calling magic a miracle was a sign that he was still a child, regardless of how much of a genius he is. It was refreshing that his mistress' son still has some remnants of a child in him regardless of the life that he was living.

Still, business is business and his mistress has instructed him to provide answers for her son if he inquires.

"The parents of Ichihara-san are, as you know, knee deep in Madam's latest project. The Artificial Magician Plan is something that the Yotsuba has been planning for over a decade now. The progress of the project has been quite satisfactory due to the contribution of Ichihara Saito and Ichihara Shina."

"Magic Researchers famous for their study in the effects of magic in the neural system. I enjoy reading their research about the subject matter, a pity it hasn't been publish." Tatsuya mumbled under his breath. "The foolishness of our society knows no bounds. Two brilliant minds degraded due to the fact that they are related to a clan that has fallen from grace."

"The foolishness of society allowed your mother to employ those two brilliant magicians. So in a way, the Yotsuba has benefited in the Ichihana's fall from grace." Hayama commented, nodding in agreement with Tatsuya's words. "Saito-san and Shina-san has contributed a great deal in the project and Madam is worried that the state of their daughter would affect their efficiency."

"And mother guaranteed that she would provide their daughter the best possible remedy for her current dilemma, am I right?" Though Tatsuya had his back turn on Hayama, he could still feel Hayama nodding. "There is brainwashing. Among the Number Families, we have the best technology and facilities for brainwashing."

"Brainwashing is merely a temporary solution. Madam promised the Ichihara family a much more permanent solution." Hayama answered calmly.

"Mother only gives promises that she knows that she could fulfill. Her confidence in me is really heartwarming but she should be aware that even I cannot do the impossible." Tatsuya stated with a small sigh as he thought about his mother.

"Madam's confidence in you is not without merits." Hayama said in a comforting tone. "You have yet to fail her."

"True." Tatsuya conceded. "Please tell mother that I shall handle this task that she had given me with the best of my ability but she must at least prepare herself for me to fail for the first time."

Tatsuya did not face Hayama but he could feel the smile that had grace the old butler's face.

"That is all Madam is asking for."

_**(Break)(Suzune POV)**_

Tsuyoru Tatsuya, the secret son of the world renowned and infamous magician, Yotsuba Maya, is a monster. There is no other word to describe him.

It's strange, it's bewildering, and it's terrifying that a ten year old boy could have so much raw power and skill at his disposal. Not to mention, his intellect is unmatched.

Power, skill, intellect, Tsuyoru Tatsuya has it all. This, together with the resources of the Yotsuba family, turns Tsuyoru Tatsuya into a terrifying monster that is difficult to slay, a weapon that the Yotsuba can wield as it see fit.

The Yotsuba Clan is a clan shrouded in mystery. They are unlike the other 28 Families that have the right and potential to become the Ten Master Clans. The current members of the Ten Master Clans and even the 18 Assistant Families, their members are publicly advertise; the success of their members, their influence, and their power is flaunted to increase their fame and glory.

The Yotsuba Clan is different.

The identity of its members and the total number of the Yotsuba is a complete unknown.

How the Yotsuba operates, unknown.

The resources that the Yotsuba has at its disposal, unknown.

How influential the Yotsuba is, unknown.

The Yotsuba clan is mystery that intrigues and terrifies anyone who has ever heard of them.

Though the Yotsuba is an unknown factor, a mysterious and enigmatic entity, there is one consensus that the Japanese Magic Community agree upon, a consensus that even the World Magic Community seems to understand.

The Yotsuba clan is dangerous The Yotsuba is so dangerous that they are untouchable.

Most, even I, sometimes wonder, question, why the Yotsuba is so feared.

My name is Ichihara Suzune, and I am one of the few who have seen firsthand how dangerous the Yotsuba could possibly be.

_**(Break)(Suzune POV)**_

I am currently riding in a limousine, a heavily armored limousine.

It was late at night, probably a quarter pass 8PM, yet the bright lights of Tokyo illuminated the streets, completely blanketing the darkness that would haunt any normal human being.

I sat across the person who would teach me how to use magic again and truth be told, I'm afraid.

No, that would be an understatement. I am not afraid, I am terrified.

I am terrified of this person.

Which baffles me a bit.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya of the Yotsuba clan. Son of Yotsuba Maya, the Queen of Night and probably the heir of the Yotsuba Family.

He terrifies me, which is strange in a way.

He looks so unassuming, so normal, so average that I sometimes doubt if he was truly the son of the Queen of Night. Someone so plain being the son of Yotsuba Maya baffles me.

I have seen Yotsuba Maya firsthand and her beauty almost blinded me. Yotsuba Maya possesses a type of flawless beauty that could make any Gods green with envy.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya being her son yet looking so plain did not make any sense.

However, my doubt of him being her son vanishes quickly when I felt the power that he has at his disposal.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya is radiating power, the same with Yotsuba Maya. Even the feel of their power was similar.

When I was in the presence of Yotsuba Maya, I felt like I am with a devil that can easily take my life away with just a snap of a finger.

Now that I am in the presence of Tsuyoru Tatsuya, I feel like I am near a dragon that can easily obliterate me.

"How annoying." I shivered a bit at the sound of Tsuyoru Tatsuya emotionless voice.

I gazed at him and flinched when my eyes met his.

I dislike those azure eyes of his. Those eyes did not have any light or emotions. Those eyes were devoid of any form life and warmth.

As I stare at those eyes, I could not help but feel that I am staring at the abyss.

In addition, as he looked at me, I could not help but feel that oblivion was looking to my very soul.

I internally prayed that he would shift his gaze elsewhere. Being stared at by him made me feel as if the scythe of the grim reaper was about to descend down upon me.

"I could feel your fear of me emanating from you." Tsuyoru Tatsuya said with an apathetic tone. "You have not done anything that would warrant me to take your life. Stay calm, I won't take your life."

I think he was reassuring me but his damn voice that was both toneless and emotionless did not reassure me whatsoever.

Still, I nodded before shifting my gazed away from him.

I tensed a bit when I felt his gaze lingering upon me for several second before a sigh escape his lips, his gazes finally leaving me.

I could not help but be feel a sense of relief as his attention was no longer focus on me.

This… This monster would help become a magician again, and that thought sends shivers down my spine.

I wonder what I would relinquish just to regain my ability to use magic.

Would it be worth it?

_**(Break)(Suzune POV)**_

The limousine stopped near an apartment complex. I looked at the building and I could not help but feel a horrible foreboding.

The building, for some reason, gave me a vibe of a slaughterhouse.

"Tsuyoru-dono, we have arrive in the destination." The driver informed Tsuyoru Tatsuya.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya looked completely blank, blanker than usual before leaning on his seat. "Very well, give me thirty minutes, keep the engine running and I expect a cup of coffee when I return." Tsuyoru Tatsuya then diverted his eyes from the driver to me and I could not help but flinch, as his eyes were once again focus on me. "You are with me." He told me in a way that does not welcome any arguments.

I merely nodded. I do not want to know what he would do to me if I disobey.

The driver vacated the limousine and opened the door for Tsuyoru Tatsuya and me. The two of us stepped out and I followed Tsuyoru Tatsuya as he entered the apartment complex.

The moment that we entered the building, several armed men surrounded us. All of them were looking at us with hostility of varying degrees.

I trembled fearfully because of two things.

First, I could see several weapons being brandish at our general direction.

Second, all of the people in the building, with the exception of the two of us, were foreigners.

The last time I was in a room filled with foreigners, I was rape repeatedly and mercilessly.

I do not know the nationality of this foreigners but just the thought of being near someone that was not born in Japan made me sick in my stomach.

I could feel myself having a panic attack as the memory of my body being violated flooded my mind.

Countless hands molesting my body, touching me in places that made me feel disgusted of myself.

A man's organ entering me repeatedly, roughly and without mercy, without end. Semen entering me. Again and again, without rest.

The sound of their snide voice mocking me, taunting me.

Their eyes leering at me with lust, looking at me as if I am nothing but a warm body for sex.

I was now hyperventilating, trembling as I tried my best to push those memories to the back of my mind but it kept coming back.

I could feel my entire body sweating. I could feel myself taking deep breathes. My entire body is shivering.

I know I am hyperventilating. My eyes was unfocused, my sight is blurring.

I could feel myself on the verge of fainting.

Then, a voiced echoed in my head.

"_You are weak." _

The voice did not sound mocking yet the insult was clear. I stopped moving and I felt a hand on my stomach.

"Get a gripped." I looked at Tsuyoru Tatsuya, who was looking at me with his lifeless eyes.

Suddenly, the memory of myself being rape left my mind.

It was replace by the fear I felt towards him.

In a way, I prefer the fear that he inspires upon me than the memory of me being rape.

"Empty your mind. Do not think. Just move and obey." Tsuyoru Tatsuya commanded as he turned his back from me before casually walking away from me.

For several seconds, I looked at him, only at him, before willing myself to follow him, my eyes and mind focusing at him and him alone.

_**(Break)(Suzune POV)**_

"Well that ended as predicted." Tsuyoru Tatsuya commented as he sat in the middle of a massacre, a massacre that I witness firsthand.

He was a monster. The word 'monster' was created just for him.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya is a murderer, a killer, a monster.

I am terrified of him. He frightens me like no one else could.

I should be running. I should be cowering.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya is a monster, a demon, a peerless murderer, a dangerous entity with or without magic.

Yet, regardless of how much my mind screams at me to get away, regardless of how much the logical part of me tells me to run and to not look back, I remain in place as I marvel in awe at the sight before me.

Murder is a capital sin. Taking the life of a fellow human should be a sin that cannot be forgiven.

Yet, I never thought that murder could be an art.

Because the way Tsuyoru Tatsuya disposed of his victims was nothing short of artistic genius.

I could still remember. Thirty minutes ago when Tsuyoru Tatsuya was negotiating with the person that seems to be the leader of the group of foreigners.

I did not understand a word that they were saying for they were speaking in a different language. I am not a lingual person but I think the two were conversing in Italian.

Twenty minutes into the talk, the person that Tsuyoru Tatsuya was talking to, abruptly rose from his seat, knocking down his chair and champagne, before pulling out a gun and brandishing it at Tsuyoru Tatsuya while screaming what seems to be Italian curses.

His bodyguards followed suit and in matter of seconds, Tsuyoru Tatsuya had at least two dozen handguns pointed at him.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya reacted to the threat to him in a chilling manner.

He massacred them.

Moreover, the fact that he did not use any magic was something truly noteworthy.

It was truly surreal. The stuff that I expected to see in a usual homicide scene, most of it was not there.

The pointless bloodshed, the looting, the rape, those useless enhancements, even personal feelings, there was nothing.

It was simply a plain, genuine massacre, one that couldn't be achieved by a normal human being, even by a magician's standards.

The scariest thing about this massacre was that Tsuyoru Tatsuya did not shed any blood. He did not use magic either.

He massacred three dozen men with the use of a weapon that is difficult to comprehend.

Kumoito, it is the weapon of choice of Tsuyoru Tatsuya. He told me that Kumoito is a weapon for killing.

Originally, I was confused. Kumoito resembled a pocketknife. A single hand of a small girl could easily grip the entire handle of the weapon and the blade is too small to use for stabbing and/or slashing, not to mention the shape of the blade was irregular. One wrong grip and the blade would cut the wielder.

The weapon that Tsuyoru Tatsuya calls Kumoito is very impractical in my point of view.

However, he has proven me wrong.

The massacred that I witness was surreal. No blood was shed, no guns were fired, no magic was invoke, and the only weapon that was brandish was Tsuyoru Tatsuya's Kumoito.

The Kumoito, it seems, was a very peculiar weapon. It might resemble a knife but it was not a knife. No, the blade of the weapon was merely a component, an important component but it was not the most important component.

The most important component of the weapon was the thread that connects the blade to the handle. The long, thin thread that was barely visible to the human eyed was the thing that Tsuyoru Tatsuya used to take the lives of his victims.

It was startling to see that kind of feature from that weapon and it was a shock to see how Tsuyoru Tatsuya utilized the weapon.

The moment that we entered the room, I saw Tsuyoru Tatsuya brandishing Kumoito from his pocket. He pulled some sort of triggering mechanism and the blade ricocheted all over the room, covering the room with extremely thin threads. A simple twist of the wrist, a simple flicker of the finger, and the blade flew and twisted in different directions.

It was a remarkable sight.

When the negation degenerated into violence, when the other party threatened Tsuyoru Tatsuya, he pulled the handle of the Kumoito. The effect was instantaneous. The thread that unknowingly hovered across the room like the scythe of the grim reaper constricted every hostile in the room. Three dozen men were choke to death before they could even react.

I looked upon the lifeless bodies scatted in the room. Their faces were pale as a ghost; their eyes had rolled to the back of their heads, a horrified looked forever plastered upon their faces.

I should be petrified in disgust and fear at the sight before me.

I was not.

Instead, I marveled at the scenery of death in front of me. Not because I relished the sight of corpses, no, I am at awe because of the execution of the massacre.

"Come on, I have to massacre the people outside." He said those words so casually as if he was discussing the weather.

I looked at the sight of corpses across me one more time before following him.

Once again, I witness a massacre that can only be call a work of art.

_**(Break)(Suzune POV)**_

"I must say, you impress me a bit." After Tsuyoru Tatsuya massacre a building filled with Italian Drug dealers, we were transported to his house in order to begin my training. "You have not emptied the contents of your stomach. That is quite commendable." I shifted my gazed elsewhere to avoid looking directly at his empty eyes that promised only death.

Still, I was surprised at that random compliment from him but it strangely made me feel relieve for some reason.

That compliment, I will consider that as a proof that he is still human, an assurance to myself that Tsuyoru Tatsuya is still a human being. That would be best for my psyche.

"I did not expect a massacre to look like this." I admitted calmly, not showing any of my current feelings. It was late, very late, but after what I witness, sleeping is the last thing in my mind.

"I dislike creating messes that is difficult to clean."

With that said, he led me into his house and the moment I entered it, I felt empty, very, very empty.

The inside of the house was in contrast to the outward appearance of the house. When looked upon outside, the house looked very luxurious, when looked upon in the inside, any normal human being would feel empty.

The house was devoid of any décor and/or furniture. The walls were painted white and silver.

How can someone live in a house like this?

I looked at Tsuyoru Tatsuya and shivered at the thought of how the Yotsuba conditioned him to become a killing machine.

I wordlessly followed him, looking only at him, and ignoring the walls and corridors that belong to a horror/suspense movie.

He led me into an underground basement, into a room that resembled a high-end training facility for magicians.

"Let us begin your first lesson." I was surprised at that sudden announcement. I looked at him, only to see him throwing something at me. I caught it and flinched when I felt a blade digging into my hand. I looked at my bloody hand and saw the weapon that Tsuyoru Tatsuya used to massacre a slew of people just an hour ago.

Kumoito, Spider Thread, holding this weapon sends shivers down my spine now that I know what this weapon is capable of doing.

"You have good eyes." He complimented me again as I looked at him. "You were able to see the threads that I weaved with that weapon. That is a good start." Tsuyoru Tatsuya circled me and I tried my best not to flinch as he looked at me with appraising eyes.

I fell as if the abyss is enveloping.

I fell as if oblivion is gripping my throat.

"Kumoito, as you have witness, is a tool design for trapping and suffocating targets. That is the most fundamental use of Kumoito. It has other uses but we shall focus on the fundamentals." His toneless voice made my spine crawl but I willed myself to listen to his instructions.

"Kumoito. Its entire thickness contains 19,000 parts, knitted out of a special pattern of an arachnid's five-micrometer thin threads." I tensed a bit when I felt his hand holding my wrist. His hand felt warm yet I know that this warm hand was capable of murder.

"First lesson, using the thread without getting killed." As I held the weapon, he pulled the triggering mechanism of the Kumoito. I would have stumbled to the ground without him supporting me as I saw the blade digging into the wall. I could barely see the thread that connected the handle and the blade, but there it was, as clear as day.

This thread choked the life out of a couple dozen men an hour ago.

I could feel Tsuyoru Tatsuya wrapping a portion of the thread around my wrist and fingers before I felt his breath caressing my ear.

I blushed at this.

"Don't lose focus." He told me as he took a step back, his hand no longer holding mine.

Something happened after that.

The blade abruptly removed itself from the wall.

The thread became longer.

And suddenly…

***SWISH* *SWISH* *SWISH* *SWISH* **

***PACK* *PACK* *PACK* *PACK***

The sound of something sharp cutting the air echoed in concert with the sound of something hard hitting the walls and ceiling echoed in the room.

"URGH!" A gasped escape my lips as the thread wrapped itself tightly around my body, bounding me helplessly as I fell to the ground with a thud.

'_WHAT THE!'_ I thought with a groan as I watch the irregular blade bounce across the floor and ceiling. My eyes widen as I realize something.

The blade was coming at me and was about to pierce my left eye.

'_It's going to kill me.' _I thought helplessly as I watch the blade near me in horror.

"If you lose focus, even for a split second, you will die." The blade suddenly stopped, mere millimeters from my left eye.

I was shaking as I looked at Tsuyoru Tatsuya. He caught the blade with his middle and index finger.

"There have only been two people who has successfully control this weapon." Tsuyoru Tatsuya told me before taking the weapon from me.

I watched in fascination as the thin thread unwrapped and unbound me.

I then looked in awe as the blade flew gracefully in the air before retracting back to the handle.

"It's impossible for anyone to control this weapon but if it's you, I think there is a possibility." He knelt down upon and held my wounded hand. "Your first training involves you not dying." He put the Kumoito in my hand and pulled the trigger.

The blade embedded itself on the ceiling and I could only stare as Tsuyoru Tatsuya wrapped a portion of the thread around my fingers and wrist.

"Concentrate." He instructed me.

I nodded and focused all my attention to the blade that would take my life if I slip up.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya looked at me for a second before nodding. "Good."

He snapped his fingers and the lights vanished.

I am now in the middle of a dark room that seemingly did not allow any light to enter.

I felt fear as the darkness enveloped me but I did not flinch nor did I waver.

If I did, I am dead.

_**(Break)**_

"Humanity suits you very well." A playful voice commented while Tatsuya could only scowled.

"A year ago, I would not have thought I would hear those words coming out of your mouth." Tatsuya replied while looking at a familiar face. "How long has it been since the first time we met in the battlefield?" Tatsuya met, a bit of nostalgia lacing his voice.

"Four years, give or take." The man answered with a chuckle. "You almost killed me."

"The same goes for me." Tatsuya retorted while remembering that fateful meeting. "You are the first person who had ever made me feel a sense of mortality. It was a humbling experience."

"Having myself almost get killed by a six year old was a humbling experience as well." The man said while touching his chest. "The scar that you gave me still hurts."

"I kept all the wounds that you gave me."

"That's a very comforting thought. Glad that I left such a lasting impression on you." The man said with a sheepish laugh. "So, training?"

"I can spare an hour or so." Tatsuya shrugged before stretching his body. "By the way, if it's not a bother, I would like you to take another student."

"Yotsuba?"

"Nope, she's from the Ichihana family."

"They go by the name Ichihara now." The man said with a contemplative look. "How did you get involve with them?"

"The last two members of the clan are working with my mother for a project. They seem to be involved deeply because their daughter got kidnapped and raped. I rescued her and my mother is tasking me to reteach her how to use magic." Tatsuya answered casually.

"She's heavily traumatize to the point of losing her ability to use magic, huh." The man looked thoughtful for a second. "That's a tall order even for you."

"I know." Tatsuya nodded in agreement. "I think teaching her how to protect herself without magic would hasten her progress in regaining her ability to use magic. At the very least, it will boost her confidence."

The man looked thoughtful for a second before speaking. "You'll owe me."

"What else is new?" Tatsuya said dismissively. "Put it on my tab."

_**(Break)(Suzune POV)**_

I don't know whether this was a dream or not but for the first time in my life, I could see.

I could see and hear in perfect clarity.

I can see and hear the subtle changes in the atmosphere as well as…

The vibration of each fine strand sprinkling down… The sound of rain… It is raining outside…

And these bigger vibrations… They're coming… A roaring sound… A train… The rail is nearby…

Footsteps… Small steps… A child… Running…

"_Seriously…" "Isn't he super annoying?"_

A voice… The sound of laughter…A chat between women… Is it a student?

A yell!? Never mind, it's just the sound of a cat screeching…

…Superb…

I have never seen things so clearly in my life before.

Even in my dreams, things are not this clear.

Simply superb!

"Wake up…"

A cold chilling voice reverberated in my ears and my eyes instantly open.

The sight of Tsuyoru-san looking down upon me with those eyes of his filled me with dread but I did my best not to have the fear encapsulate my entire being.

"You are still alive." There was genuine surprise in his voice, as if he expected me to die. "And you did not let go of the Kumoito, very impressive." I looked at my right hand and was surprised to see that I was still holding the unique weapon in my right hand.

"Congratulation, you have proven yourself to be not a complete waste of my time." That was harsh but I tried my best to not be affected by those words. "Come now, you and I have a busy day ahead of us." He then took the Kumoito from my hand. He pulled the hilt and the blade descended from the ceiling and remounted itself on the hilt.

I am completely at awe at his masterful control over such a complicated weapon.

"Get up, we are going somewhere." He ordered me as he turned his back at me and proceeded to walked towards the entrance/exit of the training room.

For a moment, I looked at the hand that held the weapon called Kumoito before hurriedly getting back to my feet and following him.

I rushed towards him but I made sure that I am out of his reach.

There was a distance of four feet between us.

Truth be told, I do not want to be near him. In fact, I want to be as far away from his reach as physically possible.

I followed him until we reach the dining room and my attention immediately shifted towards the food on the table.

A single plate, filled with two pieces of toasts, two pieces of scrambled eggs, three strips of bacons, and assorted berries.

Looking at the plate of food, my stomach growled in hunger, much to my embarrassment.

Sparring me a glance, Tsuyoru-san spoke. "Eat up, you will need the energy." He instructed me before moving towards another hallway. "I'll be in the living room across this corridor, catching up with my paperwork. If you finish your breakfast, leave it on the table. Before you hesitate, I did not poison your food. I do not need something as superficial as poison to do away with someone as weak as you." We that piece said, he disappeared from my view.

What a charmer, that child is.

Looking at the plate of food, I let out a sigh and sat down on the dining table.

Normally, I would not have accepted his offer but considering he was capable of, I do not want the risk of angering him.

Plus, as much as my parents and the Matriarch of the Yotsuba Family assured me that he would not kill me, I do not want to take any sort of risk.

Using a fork, I first tasted the scramble eggs.

It tasted normal, nothing spectacular.

Next, I tasted the bacon.

Again, tasted normal, nothing spectacular.

Next, I tasted the toast and the berries.

Again, it tasted normal.

I sighed slightly as tried my best to keep my appetite a float.

This is the blandest breakfast I had in a long time.

But then again, considering my host, I think I should just count myself lucky that I am still among the living.

_**(Break)(Suzune POV)**_

"You done?" He greeted me as I entered the living room.

"Yes," I answered calmly, trying my best not to look at his eyes, instead, I focused my attention entirely on the on the living room table.

"Do you require a shower?" He asked me with a deadpanned tone.

"No," I know you are not the perverted type, considering you are 10 or 11 and emotionless but really, no girl in their right mind would take a shower in a stranger's house.

"Very well, let us go." He rose up from his chair and went towards the door that leads to the outside.

I know that he would help me regain my ability to use magic and I know that I would owe him the world, but must he really be like this.

Also, this house that he is residing in lacks any sort of life, similar to his eyes.

In fact, I feel like this house merely accentuates his already lifeless demeanor.

And that is something that I consider scary.

I was so unnerve that I could not help but give a silent comment.

"The Yotsuba is a wealthy clan. Surely the Yotsuba Clan could spare the son of their head a few yen for him to decorate his own home." I said those words as quietly as possible.

"Decorations are a waste of resources." I flinched as he gave a retort to my comment. "A house has two uses. For shelter and for protection from nature's unpredictability. A house does not have any other uses aside from those two. If the establishment is capable of those two things, what is the use of decorations and furniture?"

"But aren't you a bit depress, having force to live in a place like this. This place feels empty." I said out of reflexes and I hurriedly cover my mouth with my hand.

That was too much. That is way too much.

"As long as the establishment can provide me a roof over my head, it does not matter to me how empty it makes me feel." Tsuyoru-san looked at me with an expression that was a bit human. "And for the record, I prefer my place to be like this. Few furniture to clean, no decorations to bother me, minimum chores, and only the necessities to care for. I require nor want nothing more."

I could not help but looked at him after those words escape his lips.

I wanted to comment but I bit those words back in fear of having my existence end by his hands.

But, those words, from my understanding, made me wonder one thing.

'_Is he lazy or something?'_

It is cute in a way.

Still, I push that mental image to the back of my head. Ignoring the blank white walls and ceiling, I turned my attention on him as he exited his house.

I hurriedly follow him.

I would rather feel fear than feel empty after all.

The moment I left, I released a breath that I did not I was holding.

Though the moment I stepped out of the house, I was met with the scenery of rain.

It was raining, just like in my dream…

Weird.

"It's going to be sunny in the afternoon." Tsuyoru-san muttered before taking several steps towards the rain.

"Tsuy…" I could not finish my words as I stared at Tsuyoru-san in surprised.

There he stood, directly onto the rain, and yet, not a single raindrop touched his body. In fact, the rain seemingly could not enter the sphere.

Looking more closely, I could see that whenever the water droplets touch the invisible sphere, the droplets disappear. The water droplets just disappear. The water droplets did not evaporate, it did not dissipate. It merely just disappeared as if it did not exist.

Looking closely at him, there was a veil of Psion, so thin that it was almost invisible, wrapped around his entire body like a veil. Unlike the time when I observe other magicians casting a spell, the Psion did not overflow from him like it was trying to escape, no. The Psion around Tsuyoru-san was so compress, as if the Psion did not want to part with him.

It was a remarkable thing to see.

"Stop gawking." I was brought back to earth by the sound of his voice. "This is nothing more than a simple parlor trick. There is no need to be impress." He told me in a scolding fashion before walking away from me, the sphere protecting him from the rain moving with each step.

"Hurry up; I will not bother to expand my 'umbrella' to protect you from the rain." He added and I moved immediately. A couple of water droplets hit me until I was within the sphere that protected Tsuyoru-san from the relentless rain.

I looked at him and I could not help but feel that I was given to the care of a very complex being.

He is a child one moment, a monster in another moment, and something else in another moment.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya is such a complex person.

_**(Break)(Suzune POV)**_

The walk that I had with Tsuyoru-san was strange to say the least.

As we walked, nobody spared us a glance, which is strange considering that having an invisible force field preventing the rain from touching us and removing every liquid within the sphere is something that majority of people would consider noteworthy.

Also, though Tsuyoru-san looked extremely mundane, he is somewhat noticeable.

After all, it is rare to meet someone with a perpetual and permanent emotionless expression.

But, I digress.

After an interesting yet uneventful walk, I found myself in an indoor firing range.

I have never been in a firing range before.

I've never even seen a genuine gun before.

Gun-shape CADs, I've seen countless of them. A real gun with live ammunition, I have never laid eyes upon those.

I followed Tsuyoru-san into an isolated area of the firing range and quickly noted that the distance of the target.

The target was position roughly twenty yards from where we were standing on.

"Have you ever fired a gun before, Ichihana?" I was started at the way he called me and could only watched as he reach down under the table before us and retrieved two guns, an eye protection glasses, and ear muffs.

As he prepared the equipment, he threw me a look and his cold eyes conveyed his impatient for me to answer.

"No," I answered carefully.

"I see," Tsuyoru-san said before showing me a handgun. "This is an Uchiha-j18, the standard handgun of the Japanese Police force. Weighing 940 grams, 1,100 grams when fully loaded. Length of the gun is 220mm. Barrel Length is 130mm. Cartridge is 9x19mm Parabellum. Short recoil action. Muzzle Velocity is 400 m/s. Effective firing range is 70 meters. The feed system is 15 round detachable box magazine. The sighting device is iron sight." He conveyed the specs of the gun to me before handing it to me. "I will you teach how to use different kinds of firearms, starting with this." He told me while looking at me expectantly.

I looked at the black gun that he was handing me before asking one question.

"Why?" That was the only word I was able to say but the question that I wanted to ask was:

Why are you going to teach me how to use a gun? Aren't you supposed to teach me how to use magic again?

Seemingly reading my mind, Tsuyoru-san answered me with a cynical tone in his emotionless voice.

"In combat, the only difference between a bullet and magic is cosmetics alone. The difference between a blade and a bullet and magic is cosmetics as well. In combat, it doesn't matter what tool you use, blade, gun, or magic, it is irrelevant as long as the target is disposed of." He spun the gun until he was holding it by the gripped.

"I do not need to teach you how use magic. You already know how to use magic." Tsuyoru-san then shifted the gun and pointed it at the target twenty yards from us.

"I have read your files." I paled at those words, discomfort blooming within my chest. "In my opinion, you are a wall flower, but your magical talents are decent, even in the Yotsuba's standard. That being said, your problem is not ability, it is confidence. I deduced that your confidence was torn to pieces after the ordeal that you went through. A magician without confidence is like a gun without a bullet. Lack of confidence leads to doubt, and doubt for magician is poison."

I didn't know why but as he said those words, I became spellbound as I hang on every word that he said. I know that he doesn't care for me, that this is merely a chore for him, but those words coming from him was kind of comforting.

"Right now, you do not have any confidence in yourself, especially in your ability. You are doubting your ability, you are doubting yourself. My job is to rectify that."

Tsuyoru-san inhaled before pulling the trigger.

***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

I almost jumped out of my shoes at the sound of gunfire and at the sight of the muzzle flashing.

I have never seen or hear a gun being fire before, so seeing Tsuyoru-san firing the handgun was surprising and spine chilling.

"And my method of remedying your problem is teaching you how to fight." Tsuyuro-san signaled someone from his side.

Automatically, the target that he had shot slowly moved towards him.

"At the moment, you do not know how to fight. I do not care how many defensive magic you know, but those spells are no longer within your reach and I doubt if you were inept in using them." Tsuyoru-san grabbed the target and threw it at me.

I caught the piece of plastic and I immediately looked at the center. There were 15 holes in the center.

"I will teach you how to fight." Tsuyoru-san announced as he grabbed my shoulders and gently shoved me forward. "I will teach you how to use your fist. I will teach you how to fire a gun. I will teach you to wield the weapon that I had wielded when I was a child. I will teach you to protect yourself as well as to harm other. If you are still unable to use magic after I am through with you, then you truly are beyond help." Tsuyoru-san stated before grabbing my arm.

"Now, let us begin."

_**(Break)(Suzune POV)(2 hours later)**_

***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

"Steady your hands." Tsuyoru-san instructed me as he stood at my left. "You shaking is so pitiful. You are a magician. You had wielded spells capable of more damage than the weapon that you are holding right now. The fact that you're nervous while wielding a weapon of lesser power is disgusting."

I did as he told me and relax my hand. I reloaded a new magazine before taking aim. With a deep breath, I fired.

***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

The moment the fifteenth bullet left the barrel, I could feel both my arms and hands shaking.

"Gun is hold with dominant hand and the other hand is for support. Thumb on one side of the grip, keep your middle, ring, and pinky fingers curled securely around the other side just below the trigger guard. Cup your non-dominant hand to cradle your firing-hand in it. It should not be used to grip the gun, but primarily for steadying the gun vertically and horizontally. Align both of your thumbs for support and accuracy. Make sure both thumbs are clear of the slide or hammer. " Tsuyoru-san lectured before approaching me and lightly tapping my elbows, which still hurt. "Do not hyper extend your arms. You'll break it." He advised me before returning to his original position.

"Again."

Loading another magazine, I obeyed.

***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

"Your stance is all wrong. Your feet should be shoulder-width apart, with the foot opposite your dominant hand about a step past the other foot. Lean forward slightly with your knees bent, making sure you're firmly balanced. The elbow of your dominant arm should be almost completely straight and your non-dominant elbow should be flexed at a slightly obtuse angle."

I did my best to correct my stance before reloading and firing the gun again.

***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

"Align the front sight with the rear sight. Ensure that the top of the front sight post is level with the top of the rear sight, and that the rear sight appears evenly centered within the notch of the front sight. This will insure that the gun is even and that you'll get a good "sight picture" when you aim at the target. Also, focused on the front sight."

Adjust, reload, and fire.

***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

"Work on your follow through."

***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

"That will be enough for the day." With the last round, I lowered the gun and wipe the sweat on my forehead.

I never thought learning how to use a gun is so tiring.

"There is one silver lining in your first firing session. You now know how to fire a gun."

I smiled at that. Not bad for a two hour lesson.

"But you are absolutely horrendous at wielding it." That put a downer in my mood.

Tsuyoru-san then shoved several plastic targets at me. I was firing at those targets two hours ago.

"Your aim is bad. Your firing stance is inconsistent. Your arms constantly shake with each shot. Your follow through is pathetic. Lastly, a bat has better aim than you."

…harsh, very harsh…

"This is my first time." I reasoned weakly.

"The first time I wielded a gun, I was four years old and it was a sniper rifle." In one quick and swift motion, Tsuyoru-san grabbed the gun that I was using, reload it with a new magazine, and raised the gun at the firing range with a single hand.

***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

Without looking at the target, he emptied the entire magazine. A minute later, the plastic target was within Tsuyoru-san's hand and he promptly shoved it to my hands.

Looking at the target, there were fifteen bullet holes on the center of the target, each a millimeter from each other, and the holes were forming a cross.

Must. Resist. The. Urge. To. Call. Him. A. Show. Off.

Must. Resist. The. Urge. To. Call. Him. A. Show. Off.

"Not everyone can be a natural like you." I retorted politely.

"Why can't they?" He asked me, as if he was both confused and insulted. "Firing a gun is like using magic, once the theory is understood, it's easy as breathing."

Something about the way he worded those words rang warning bells in my head.

But before I could contemplate, I caught sight of Tsuyoru-san making his way to the exit.

I followed quickly, knowing by now that I go where he goes until told otherwise.

"Same time tomorrow, we are going to polish your gun skills, for now though, there is a guy I want you to meet. He'll teach you some hand-to-hand skills as well as physical conditioning that would make your training under me easier."

Wait, what?

"Aren't you supposed to be the one who is training me?"

"Don't be conceited you idiot?"

I slowed the pace of my walking after hearing those words.

"You are not my priority. You are so below in my to-do list that you are not even considered a side-project." He told me coolly, as if I have said something sacrilegious to him. "I have some business back at the headquarters, business that requires my immediate attention. I may not care that much about The Yotsuba, but I value my mother highly. My mother tells me that I should settle this quickly so I will settle this quickly and immedeitly."

He stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulders so that our eyes met.

As I looked at those eyes, I felt my head being cut from my shoulders and my heart being ripped out from my chest.

I saw my death in those eyes.

"Unless you want to come with me but I think your stomach would not be able to handle the bloodbath."

"Can you tell me more about this person…"


End file.
